Save the Past to Keep the Future
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Hawkgirl is in danger, so her son (Warhawk) goes back in time with his friends to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Save the Past to Keep the Future: Chapter One

"Leave me alone," Hawkgirl shouted, as Flash ran around her super fast.

"Flash, stop," Wonder Woman shouted, running into the room after hearing Hawkgirl yet again shout at Hawkgirl.

Dodging Wonder Woman's hands, Flash jumped to the side and continued running. Flash hit Hawkgirl's wing, there was a small snap before blood dribbled from his wing.

"Ahhh," Hawkgirl screamed, as her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground.

"Males Help!" Wonder Woman yelled.

Superman, Martian Manhunter, Batman and Green lantern came running into the room. They saw Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman crouched on the floor, with Flash jumping up and down on the spot in panic. Green Lantern quickly created a bubble around Flash to stop him from moving too much and to decrease the noise that came out from him. Hawkgirl leaned against the Wonder Woman as tears threatened to fall and her hands gripped around Wonder Woman's. Batman knelt down in front of the two women and looked at Hawkgirl's injured wing.

"We will take her to the medical center," Martian Manhunter said.

"Green Lantern and Superman, stay here and calm down Flash," Batman ordered.

The two heroes nodded, Batman picked Hawkgirl up like a new bride and carried her quickly and swiftly towards the medical center, while Martian Manhunter helped Wonder Woman to her feet. Laying Hawkgirl down on the cold examining table, she shivered as the cold metal touched her wings. Batman went to touch Hawkgirl's wings, when she pulled away and shook her head.

"Stop," Hawkgirl whispered, managing to keep in her tears.

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked, holding Hawkgirl's hand tightly and looking down at her close friend.

"I need to talk to the goddesses," Hawkgirl said, wanting to sit up but knowing that she didn't have the strength.

"Why?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"They can heal her," Wonder Woman told the male superheroes.

"How can she talk to the goddesses?" Batman questioned, looking closely down at Hawkgirl lying on the table.

"On my home world," Wonder Woman said.

"Okay, let's go to Themyscira," Martian Manhunter said.

"Stop," Flash yelled, running to Hawkgirl's side with his super speed.

Flash gently took Hawkgirl's hand and looked up to her face.

"I'm so sorry, please be okay," Flash begged, he was so sorry for what he had done and hoped that he hadn't seriously hurt Hawkgirl.

After a minute, Green Lantern and Superman came running in, they stopped and looked at Flash begging forgiveness.

"He's calmed down," Superman said, not completely sure of the statement himself.

"Let's go then," Wonder Woman said, glancing at Hawkgirl before back at the boys around the room.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	2. Chapter 2

Save the Past to Keep the Future: Chapter Two

Batman picked Hawkgirl up; he headed towards the landing bay and into Wonder Woman's ship. All of there friends followed quickly into the plane, as Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter sat at the controls and got ready to pilot the ship. Batman entered a small room at the back of the ship and tapped a big button with his hip and watched as a bed quickly unfolded from the wall. As the ship took off out into space, Batman lay Hawkgirl down on the bed and pulled up a chair from the floor for him to sit on. Green Lantern shielded the ship to make the ride smoother through the earth's atmosphere. When the ship hit the atmosphere it guided smoothly through, Martian Manhunter guided the ship towards Themyscira.

"I hurt Hawkgirl," Flash whispered to Superman.

"She will be fine, she is very strong," Superman replied; Flash unsurely stayed at his side not sure.

Flash knew that Hawkgirl's wings were more sensitive and delicate then the rest of her body, he knew that when they got hurt that it hurt like breaking a bone. Arriving at Themyscira, they landed in a large clear spot in the middle of the city.

"I will go first, Batman with follow me with Hawkgirl and everyone else stay close. Men aren't suppose to be here," Wonder Woman said.

Picking up Hawkgirl, Batman walked behind Wonder Woman out of the plane. Around the plane were all the amazons, the queen Hippolyta, Diana's mum stood in the entrance waiting for Wonder Woman to leave the ship.

"Mother, I have missed you," Wonder Woman greeted, hugging her mum gently and then stepping away and looking around.

"I have missed you too my daughter," Queen Hippolyta replied.

"Mum, we need your help. Hawkgirl is injured; we need your help to contact the goddesses for her," Wonder Woman told her mother.

"Diana, go to the tower and take these men with you," Queen Hippolyta ordered, glaring at the men behind her daughter.

"Thank you mother, for letting them stay," Wonder Woman replied, bowing to her mother and queen then directing everyone towards the tower.

Entering the tower, Wonder Woman began to slowly climb the stairs and looked back towards everyone else still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on," Wonder Woman ordered.

"There is so many stairs," Flash complained.

Superman grabbed Batman under the arms and fell up into the air, they flew to the top while everyone else either flew after them or raced up the stairs. Reaching the top Batman was dropped down on to the ledge with Hawkgirl still in his arms and he looked around the colourful room. Wonder Woman reached the top of the stairs; she saw all the cushions and blankets around the room. Batman knelt down in the middle of the room as he lay Hawkgirl gently down on a row of cushions.

"Sit around Hawkgirl," Wonder Woman ordered.

Everyone spread out around Hawkgirl; they sat down and looked at their injured friend lying in the middle of them. Wonder Woman closed her eyes and began to whisper so quietly that even Superman had a hard time hearing her, yet Hawkgirl could hear her fine.

"Hera, we need your help," Wonder Woman said, a cloud gathering in the center of the room and a ghost like figure appeared in the center of the room floating above.

"My child you are so strong," Hera whispered to Hawkgirl, running her hands over the surface of Hawkgirl's injured wing and watching along with everyone else as it quickly healed.

Hawkgirl sat up looking up at Hera; she bowed her head and then spoke.

"Thank you so much Hera," Hawkgirl said.

"You need to be strong, something worse will come for you and you will have to defend yourself and someone else," Hera said, before the cloud dispersed along with Hera.

"Thank god..dess, that you okay," Flash shouted, hugging Hawkgirl tightly.

"I'm fine, Flash. You just need to slow down every once in a while," Hawkgirl said, knowing how hard it was for Flash to slow down to a manageable/seeable level.

_**Tower - At the bottom of the Stairs **_

Energy collided, a red globe appeared at the bottom of the stairs and three teenagers stepped out: Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl and a Warhawk. They looked around the room, Warhawk taking in every detail as he ducked so his wings didn't hit the staircase as he walked under it.

"Where are they?" Warhawk asked, looking around to find nobody.

"Upstairs," Brainiac 5 answered; he started scanning the building with his eyes when he first arrived.

"Let's go," Warhawk ordered, flying up into the air and towards the room at the top of the stairs.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	3. Chapter 3

Save the Past to Keep the Future: Chapter Three

Reaching the top of the stairs, Warhawk saw his mother engulfed in a hug from Flash and almost growled in anger.

"Get away from her," Warhawk ordered, flying into the room.

Warhawk grabbed Flash by the back of the shirt and threw him across the room and floated in the air in front of Hawkgirl, Hawkgirl pulled back away from his wings and tried to see his face.

"Warhawk, stop," Brainiac 5 ordered, running up to his stupid teammate and holding his hands up to try and stop him.

"He was hugging her," Warhawk yelled.

"I know, just calm down," Brainiac 5 ordered.

Landing on the ground in front of Hawkgirl, Warhawk turned round to face her and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Warhawk asked.

"Yes…who are you?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Warhawk, from future," Warhawk answered.

"I know," Hawkgirl said, standing unsteady from the floor and looking at him.

"Your younger than before," Hawkgirl sighed, Warhawk raised an eyebrow and thought that she knew who he was.

Hawkgirl looked out the window and then back at Warhawk and waited for his reply, Warhawk nodded letting Hawkgirl go first and then flying out the window after her. Warhawk and Hawkgirl flew far enough away from the window so that they wouldn't be heard and so that they could talk with some privacy.

"You're my son aren't you," Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes, mum," Warhawk replied smiling.

"I don't know what to say," Hawkgirl said, looking at Warhawk.

"You don't need to say anything, just make sure that I'm born," Warhawk replied, resting his hand on Hawkgirl's shoulder.

"I will," Hawkgirl replied, smiling at her future son.

Warhawk took Hawkgirl's hand and flew with her back into the room; Green Lantern and Flash watched Warhawk carefully as they landed side by side and glanced around the room.

"Who are your friends?" Hawkgirl asked, looking at the two older teenagers standing together away from everyone.

"I'm Phantom Girl and this is Brainiac 5," The girl replied, trying her hardest not to scream in joy.

"Brainiac?" Superman questioned, looking towards the teenage robot in anger.

"Yes, our friend and a TRUSTED member of Legion of Superheroes," Phantom Girl told Superman, hovering off the ground in front of Brainiac 5.

"Are the Brainiacs still evil here?" Brainiac 5 answered, surprised that the Brainiacs were evil this late in time.

"Yes," Superman answered, still watching Brainiac 5 carefully.

"I understand, why you don't trust me and I will also let you know that I have emotions and I'm not completely comfortable with you staring at me," Brainiac 5 said.

"Brainiac, shhh," Phantom Girl whispered to her friend.

"Your right I don't trust you," Superman said.

"I told you, it wasn't a good idea for me to come to this time," Brainiac 5 told Phantom Girl.

"Brainiac, your not a threat and plus we needed you to make sure we could get back," Phantom Girl said.

"We could have sent Supergirl," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Supergirl, you know her?" Superman asked, happily to know that his cousin was okay.

"Yeah, she is a good friend and powerful superhero," Phantom Girl answered.

"She is dating my big brother," Brainiac 5 said, turning his attention back to Hawkgirl and Warhawk suddenly.

"Brainiac, scan her," Warhawk ordered, stepping away from his mum and to beside Brainiac.

Standing in front of Hawkgirl, his eyes quickly scanned her body and then Brainiac 5 nodded to Warhawk to confirm what they both thought.

"Not yet," Brainiac 5 also confirmed verbally.

"I thought it was too early," Warhawk answered.

"Too early for what…I know I'm not allowed to know," Hawkgirl said, adding the other part when they both looked at her in warning.

"You will know, one day," Warhawk told Hawkgirl.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


End file.
